


Confessions

by NorthStarLED



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Coming Out, Gay, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthStarLED/pseuds/NorthStarLED
Summary: John Laurens has something to confess, and Alexander Hamilton shares a secret right back. Lams.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is ment to be taken as a modern day/teen au but can still be read as original universe or adults (mostly)

Laurens sat on Alexander's bed, biting his nails nervously. His curly hair was being annoying today--it just wouldn't all stay in his scrunchy and it was all in his face. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe he should just keep to himself and let Alex write...  
Alex was working rapidly in his notebook, in his desk at the other side of the room. His dark hair was even more of a mess, in his face to the point where he had to keep blowing it away. It fell so perfectly, gently complimenting his dark eyes as they raced all over the page. He suddenly stopped and tapped the paper with the lead a few times, then asked a bit too loudly, "John, are you going to tell me what's up, or are you going to continue wiggling your leg as though it has ants all over it?" He turned around in his swivel chair, doe eyes meeting John's paler ones.  
"I-I..." Laurens felt his face flush up, freckled cheeks growing hot. Shit, shit, shit...he swallowed hard, bringing his finger back to his mouth. Alex leaned forward and grabbed his wrist, pulling it back down gently.  
"You'll hurt yourself if you keep doing that," he said softly. "I can't have that." John averted his eyes. Gosh, Alex was always looking out for him, but what if that changed when he came out? Would his best friend hate him?  
Alexander sighed softly, bringing his hands up to John's shoulders. "Whatever's on your mind, Laurens, I'm hear to listen." He gave a concerned smile.  
Laurens took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling a lump form in his throat. "Well..." his voice cracked. Yeah, great start John. He's totally going to accept you when you act like a little pussy like that. Just don't cry and you're good, he told himself. "I...am...um..." his voice shook more, and his hands started to match. He couldn't say it, could he? He bowed his head in defeat. He just couldn't do it...pussy...  
"...John, what's wrong?" Alexander asked, concerned. John leaned his head onto Alex's chest, biting his lip and holding his breath to repress a sob.  
"Nevermind," Laurens let out, a thick sob following. Well fuck John, you broke your own rule. Perfect. Yes, this went completely as planned. Alexander gently started rubbing his back--so darn thoughtful, and he was going to lose him, wasn't he?  
"If it's bugging you so badly, don't you think I could help you if I knew?" Alex prodded in a gentle tone.  
"You don't understand..." Laurens choked, "you won't think of me the same when I say it." You idiot, you're getting his shirt all wet and nasty...  
"For the love of--John," Alexander pulled him back, staring directly into Laurens' wet eyes. "I'm going to say this one time only, so listen up! I love you. Nothing is going to change that, do you understand? You're my best friend and nothing you say or do is going to change that or my image of you. Got it?" His face was dead serious.  
Laurens noddes gently and wiped at his eyes, doing his best to calm his beathing. He didn't break eye contact until he began speaking again--then he looked at his hands, and felt oddly aware of Alexander's lingering on his shoulders.  
Here goes nothing.  
"...I'm...I'm gay." Whoop there it is. His hands were still shaking, his heart was pounding, his face and nose and eyes were hot, and it seemed like an eternity to wait for the reply even though it was a only few seconds.  
"...okay, John. I don't have a problem with that at all," Alex chuckled. John looked up, seeing a bright smile on his face. "There's nothing wrong with that! I'm bisexual, even."  
Laurens perked up. "You are? You...you like guys too?" So all that worrying was for nothing--he was accepted? Not only that...they were...kinda the same?  
"I do like guys," Alexander laughed, reaching up and pulling Laurens' head towards his. John's heart skipped a beat--but then Alex only put their foreheads together. Not a kiss.  
John wasn't sure if this was a relief or a disappointment.  
"I'm so glad you told me, John...I don't want us to have any secrets..." Alex murmered. John took the moment to relax with him, breath in his scent and enjoy the moment.  
"...which is why I have a confession to make as well," Alexander sighed, pulling his hand's away from John's face and leaning back. John sat up straight on the bed and looked down at the young man in the swivel chair. What was going on in Alex's mind?  
Alex ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled nervously. "Well, John, the thing is...I...uh...I like you." His face grew red, but not as red as Laurens'. "Like...like like. I...Ihaveacrushonyou." He rushed out.  
Wait, was this really happening? Was Alexander Hamilton confessing feelings to him? Romantic feelings? Was this real? Was this possible? They shared feelings?  
"...John...?" Alex asked nervously. Fuck! In his shock John had forgotten to respond.  
"Sorry, I-I mean...I like you too. Like--like that," Had Laurens' face ever been redder? No. Was it about to get redder? Yes.  
Because then Alex put his hands on Laurens' sides and tried to pull him downwards, and although he didn't succeed John got the message. He leaned down and pushed some of Alexander's hair out of the way, kissing him oh so gently with mouths closed. He was sure his face was hot enough to fry an egg as he pulled back, and he had never seen Alex so red.  
"...I love you," Laurens muttered under his breath. The air was still, no sound disrupted the couple.  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost midnight but this ship has consumed me. Thank you for reading, please let me know if you enjoyed!


End file.
